


Out The Window

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 04-11, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-26
Updated: 2004-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Out The Window

"Dawn?" Buffy opened Dawn's door without knocking. "Is someone in here?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and yanked her robe closed. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought I felt--" Buffy glared around the room, then back at Dawn. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"I was _changing_. For a _shower_."

"Oh." Buffy peered outside. "Um. Sorry." She left, closing the door behind her.

Dawn sighed and said, "You should visit Rome more often. Because I don't get _enough_ Paranoid Buffy."

Faith climbed in from the window ledge. "B has no fucking clue," she said, grinning wolfishly. "Now... where were we?"


End file.
